un rêve éveillé
by caskett71
Summary: c'est la première fois que j'écris alors... découvrez... j'aime la moto...


Un rêve éveillé

Résumé : **K**ate, **R**ick, une virée en moto.

Ce matin j'étais réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre. La chambre de Rick ou je vivais un vrai conte de fée depuis 6 mois. Je le regardais dormir en me demandant ce que je pourrai faire pour le surprendre, je voulais lui faire une surprise mais comme il me connaissait si bien…..

Une idée me traversa l'esprit, au même moment Rick s'étira et vit mon large sourire.

Hey ! que me vaut ce magnifique sourire de bon matin ?

Que dirais tu d'une ballade en moto pas ce beau… ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que je me retrouvais plaquée contre le matelas, Rick m'embrassant fougueusement. A bout de souffle il s'éloigna et je vis son visage s'illuminer.

Il sauta du lit excité comme un gamin le soir de Noël.

Quand ? ou ? comment ? heu non comment, ça je le sais.

J'avais pensé prendre le petit déjeuner et ensuite rouler jusqu'à Union Beach ou il y a une magnifique plage de sable blanc, ce serai parfait pour un pic-nic.

Magnifique programme, je prépare le petit déj et on roule.

1 heure plus tard nous arrivions devant le hangar ou je gardais ma moto, une Harley Davidson Softail de 1984 noire équipé de top caisse et d'un dossier. Lorsque j'enlevais la bâche de protection Rick lâcha un « wahou ». Il fit le tour de l'engin en s'extasiant devant les chromes et le cuir.

Alors comment la trouves-tu ? es-tu pour la chevauchée fantastique ?

Et comment, plutôt deux fois qu'une. !

Je la sortais du garage pendant qu'il refermait la porte, je mettais le contact, un petit coup de gaz et le moteur ronronna de ce bruit typique des Harley. Avant de nous équiper, il s'approcha de moi et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Nous enfilons nos vestes en cuire, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage, casque et gants.

Si tu as peur tu peux te tenir à moi ou sinon accroche toi à la poignée sur le côté.

Il grimpa derrière moi et je le senti de suite se tenir à moi…

HEU !, Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, c'est juste que j'aime être comme ça, contre toi.

Nous commencions à traverser la ville en direction du sud pour prendre la route 35 qui était un long bandeau de bitume qui serpentait à flanc de falaise. Au fur et à mesure que la route défilait sous les roues de ma bécane, je le sentais se détendre, il osait même me lâcher et tendre ses bras de chaque côté comme pour s'envoler.

Merci Kate ! Libre, je suis libre comme l'air. Cria t-il de joie.

Tellement contente de le voir heureux comme ça, je ralentis légèrement et fit de même, lâchant le guidon et tendant les bras comme lui.

Libres et heureux ! criai- je avant de reprendre en main ma bécane et redonner un petit coup de gaz.

30 minutes plus tard je bifurquais sur un petit chemin qui menait à cette fameuse plage.

Je me parquai à l'emplacement prévu pour les motos et sortais nos affaires alors que Rick prenait le pic-nic et la couverture dans le coffre.

Le coin est désert, je pense que nous serons seuls.

Il me fixait intensément un sourcil levé et un sourire aux lèvres, je sentais qu'il avait une idée en tête. Nous empruntons un petit chemin ombragé qui débouchait sur ce tapis de sable blanc. La vue qui s'offrait nous était à couper le souffle.

Wahou ! il en restait bouche bée.

Ça alors, Richard Castle, le grand écrivain qui en perd ses mots…

C'est juste que je ne pensais pas trouver un endroit aussi paradisiaque si près de New-York.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé nous fîmes la course pour savoir qui serait le premier à l'eau. Bien sure il gagna facilement mes pantalons en cuirs étaient plus difficile à enlever que son jeans. Une fois en bikini je courais à l'eau en plongeant tête première dans la petite vague qui ondulait à la surface de la mer et en quelques brasses, j'émergeais devant lui. Il m'accueilli dans ses bras alors que je passais les miens autour de son cou et que j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes.

Une de ses mains effleurait mon visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage. Et là ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, elles étaient douces, chaudes, entreprenantes. Nos baisers étaient de plus en plus fougueux, nos langues se cherchaient et jouaient à qui mènerait la danse. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes hanches et s'arrêtèrent sur mes fesses. Un gémissement sortit simultanément de nos bouches. Me serrant plus fort, il commença à marcher vers la plage en nous embrassant passionnément comme au premier jour.

Arrivé sur la plage, il s'agenouilla, et me déposa doucement sur le linge. Nos lèvres rougies de plaisir se séparèrent le temps que nos poumons se remplissent d'air et se reconnectèrent presque aussitôt. Son exploration minutieuse de mon corps m'arrachait des cris, et mes caresses se faisaient plus audacieuses. Il nous fallût peut de temps pour nous retrouver totalement nus, nos corps enlacés pour une étreinte qui nous emmena au 7ème ciel, bien que nous soyons déjà au paradis.

Alors que nous reprenions nos esprits après cette session torride, l'estomac de Rick se rappela à son souvenir. Ma tête appuyée sur son torse je le regardais tendrement.

Que dirais tu de manger avant de reprendre la route ?

Mon estomac vote pour…

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'heure du retour approchait gentiment. Après avoir rangé les sacs dans le coffre, il enfila son casque, je me retournais et lui tendis les clés. Il me regarda bouche bée.

Sérieusement ?

Oui, je sais que tu en rêve. Je vis ses yeux se remplir d'étoiles.

Il prit les clés et nous ramenas à New-York sans accroc…

Et ce n'était pas un rêve….


End file.
